


Sound of Your Heart

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Vampire!Flint Universe [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Big Porn, Biting, Blood, Filth, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire AU, filthy fluff, vampries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: He'd heard stories about Vampires and he never put any stock in them, not of their existence, much less what it was like to have one feed on you.A collection of (smutty) moments in the life of James McGraw/Captain Flint, Vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Vampire AU of mine where vampirism is an inherited trait and is very different form your mainstream idea. They're basically just people who have to have blood to live, and occasionally have a bit extra like strength or stamina or whatever. They don't burn in the sun and the regenerative properties of their blood mean they age slower and heal faster. They still scar, if the wound is bad enough and they don't get fresh blood right away, but very few physical wounds will actually kill them. Their blood can also work to heal others, depending on the individual. Some vampires have more active regeneration in their blood and it will heal better, some don't. Each regular human responds differently to a vampire bite, some positive, some negative, some sexual, etc. All different and no way to tell before someone it bitten.
> 
> Basically I've taken a lot of interesting points from all the lore and combined it.
> 
> Anyway, with that brief universe explanation out of the way, please enjoy Vampire Flint stuck int he Doldrums without food.
> 
>  
> 
> **This entire fic was inspired by 'The Sound' by The 1975.**

“Captain?”

Flint twitched, fingers tightening as he willed Silver to go away. It was bad enough being around the men on a small ship, but if Silver came into his cabin, alone, he didn't know what was going to happen, if he was going to finally snap. So of course Silver opened the door and, spotting him on the floor, came over and stood above him as the thudding in Flint's ears grew louder and louder with each step closer he took.

Silver crouched down, wanting to reach out a hand and touch Flint, but he was almost afraid. To see Flint curled so far in on himself was a strange new sight and not one Silver was sure he knew how to deal with. The man had been growing more and more testy and distant the last few days and Silver was, though he'd admit it to no one, concerned.

“Captain?” he asked hesitantly, sure that Flint had heard him enter the room, but the man hadn't reacted at all.

“I'm not feeling well,” Flint said, almost growled and Silver laid a hand on his knee, decision made by the sheer agony he could hear in Flint's voice. Flint's head snapped up, his eyes opening and Silver gasped before Flint could look away. His pupils were blown wide and surrounded by dark swirling red.

“Jesus,” Silver breathed. “I never thought the stories were true.”

“You should leave,” Flint said harshly, pulling his knees closer to his chest, his knuckles white as he gripped his own legs.

“How long?” Silver demanded. Flint opened his mouth to deny, but Silver shook his head, fixing his captain with a look that quelled him.

“Almost three weeks,” Flint whispered finally.

“Christ,” Silver cursed, thinking of the possible ramifications. “You need to,” he told Flint, hoping his tone brokered no argument. “Now.”

“I can't, not out here,” Flint protested. “I won't weaken anyone-”

“Better to weaken someone now, than snap and kill one or more later,” Silver interrupted him and Flint sighed.

“I can't ask this,” he said quietly and Silver's hand on his knee tightened.

“You're not asking,” he said quietly. “I'm offering.” He turned his hand over, exposing his wrist and offering it to Flint, who looked at it for a long time before looking up to meet his eyes.

“If I hurt you, tell me to stop,” he said at last and Silver nodded.

“I will,” he said quietly, his voice heavy with trust as Flint carefully slid his hand under Silver's wrist and lifted it towards his face, breathing deeply as he ran his nose along Silver's skin.

“I may not hear you,” he warned. “You'll have to use my name, if I don't stop.”

“I don't know your name,” Silver said after a moment, realizing that he didn't know Flint's real first name, even after all this time. Flint's eyes met his again for a brief moment.

“It's James,” he whispered before he sunk his teeth into Silver's wrist.

Silver gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as a wave of pure feeling rushed over him. He'd heard stories about Vampires and he never put any stock in them, not of their existence, much less what it was like to have one feed on you. His head spun as the blood that wasn't being pulled from his wrist went straight to his cock and he didn't even realize he was reaching for himself until his free hand covered the front of his trousers and he gripped himself tightly, a moan ripping free from his throat.

Flint peeled his eyes open, pausing when he saw the expression on Silver's flushed face, his head thrown back and eyes closed. His eyes went from the other man's face down his chest to where his hand was and he pulled away from Silver's wrist, licking the wounds so the enzymes in his saliva would speed the healing process. Silver managed to crack his eyes open, meeting Flint's eyes, his breathing heavy and every nerve trembling.

“Do you want?” Flint asked, leaving the question open even as Silver nodded.

“Yes, fuck. Anything,” he practically begged and Flint's mouth quirked a little.

“Take your shirt off,” he said and Silver scrambled to tug the material over his head as Flint stood, easily pulling the other man to his feet as the shirt flew towards the window seat.

Reaching up Flint pulled the tie from Silver's hair and slid one hand into it, tilting his head to the side while the other hand rested on his shoulder, thumb pressed over Silver's pulse. His hand slid down as he leaned forward, wrapping around Silver's waist and pulling their bodies together tightly as he sank his teeth in again, this time to Silver's neck, nearly chuckling as the dark haired man arched against him as blood flowed over Flint's tongue. With a heady moan Silver's hands landed on Flint's hips, gripping tightly and keeping them pressed close together. They were both hard and Silver was fighting not to come in his pants right there, with Flint's teeth buried in his neck and his arm possessively around his waist.

“Jesus, please fuck me,” he begged and Flint pulled away, licking the wound briefly before he pulled back to meet Silver's eyes.

“Are you sure?” Flint asked tightly. “The toxins in the bite are affecting you more than anyone I've ever seen.”

“That's because I wanted you long before this,” Silver whispered, the relief at finally admitting it lifting a weight off his shoulders. Flint shuddered, bringing their mouths together and thrusting his tongue past Silver's lips. Silver moaned as he tasted his own blood on Flint's tongue and he put his arms fully around the other man, holding him desperately. He'd never imagined they would come together like this, but in that moment he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

What seemed like mere moments later Flint pulled back, Silver's whine following him as he tugged his own shirt off and pressed their chests together, hissing at the contact of warm skin against his. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone at all, much less someone who knew what he was and wasn't afraid. He slowly pushed Silver back until he was sprawled across the bed and Flint was covering him, their tongues still tangled as Silver ran his hands along Flint's shaved head, moaning as their hips rocked together.

Flint groaned, pulling away to crouch down and tug off Silver's boots and trousers, biting a trail up his leg with human teeth as Silver moaned above him. He tugged at his own trousers, kicking them away as he stood, reaching for a lamp and dipping his hand into the oil, coating his fingers and palm. He ran his slick hand along his cock a few times, eyes on Silver as the other man watched him with barely open eyes, chest heaving as he followed Flint's every move. Silver scrambled up on the bed properly as Flint hovered over him again, eyes glinting as his hand dropped to Silver's cock, then lower, oil covered fingers sliding against his hole.

Silver bucked against Flint's hand, eyes closed tightly as his hands gripped the covers to stop himself from reaching for his own cock. He didn't want to come until Flint was inside him and he knew if he touched himself it would be over. He'd never felt so amazing, like every nerve in his body was singing and fire was flowing where blood should be. He groaned as Flint's fingers circled his hole once more then gasped as two fingers slid inside him.

“Fuck it's not supposed to be that easy, is it?” he gasped, grinding his hips down on Flint's hand, already desperate for more. Flint shook his head, smirking.

“It's the bite, it heightens the experience,” Flint told him, pulling his hand back and pushing in a third oil coated finger.

“I'll say,” Silver muttered, biting his lip as Flint twisted his fingers. “Enough, damn it, please don't tease me,” he begged, tugging at Flint's arm resting near his head.

Flint nodded, jaw clenched as he took his hand away, quickly lining up his slick cock and pressing forward. Silver's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in while hands gripped his shoulders tightly, Silver's body taking him in almost immediately, leaving Flint gasping at the tight heat surrounding him.

“James,” Silver said quietly and Flint struggled to open his eyes and peered down at the other man, wondering if he'd hurt him. Silver's face was serious but there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

“Did you get enough?” Silver asked and Flint shuddered. In truth he hadn't, but he didn't want to weaken Silver any more by taking more of his blood, so he nodded. Silver chuckled.

“Liar,” he said, reaching up to pull his hair away from the marks on his neck, tilting his chin to expose them. Flint bit his lip, watching Silver's pulse and listening to his heartbeat and wanting nothing more than to sink his fangs in and drink until they both saw stars.

“I had enough,” he managed, pushing back the urge and Silver sighed, sliding a hand up Flint's chest and around the back of his neck, pulling him down and sealing their lips together in a fire filled kiss. Flint's hips jerked involuntarily and Silver groaned, arching and pressing back against Flint, using his heels dug into Flint's back to drag him closer and deeper. Breaking the kiss he tilted his head and pulled Flint's mouth to his throat.

“Do it, please,” he said softly and Flint couldn't refuse. He pulled his hips back slowly before thrusting into Silver hard, repeating the motion until the man below him was shaking, hands clutched so tight that if Flint were an ordinary human he would have bruises for a week. He pressed one last kiss to Silver's lips before running his tongue down his jaw and to the open bite marks on his neck, sinking his fangs in as he thrust sharply, grinning at the sound of Silver's scream. He tilted his hips to brush the nerves inside him and Silver tensed, mouth hanging open as he fought to remain coherent.

It was a losing battle as Flint dug his fangs deeper and the world vanished in a cacophony of white light and sensation as Silver arched, coming harder than he ever had before, a scream of _'James'_ ripped from his throat as Flint ground against him on last time before coming deep inside him.

When the world righted itself again, Flint was carefully licking away the blood from Silver's neck and Silver could hardly focus his eyes. He felt boneless, like he'd never be able to stand again and he barely managed to whimper as Flint pulled out of him, the other man collapsing to the side, one arm slung across his chest as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

“You're taking my rations,” Flint mumbled sleepily and Silver couldn't really find it in himself to argue as he shuffled closer, tucking himself against Flint's chest as Flint tugged a blanket over them.

“We don't need to talk about this, do we?” he asked sleepily and Flint sighed. Of course they needed to talk about it, but he was willing to save it for if and when they escaped the doldrums. For now he simply lay there, letting himself to drift off to sleep as he listened to the sound of Silver's heartbeat, feeling it pounding gently against his chest and allowing himself to admit that just like Thomas, he would never forget the sound for as long as he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set about a week after the first encounter, Silver figures out exactly why he didn't lose his leg after Vane's Quartermaster destroyed it. Smut ensues. Again.

“Did you do this?” Silver demanded, slamming the cabin door behind him. Flint glanced up, raising an eyebrow as he closed his book around his index finger.

“Pardon?” he asked as Silver stomped forward.

“Did you. Do this?” Silver asked against, rounding Flint's desk and pointing at his left foot. Flint glanced down and sighed, mind jumping back.

“ _Captain, there was an incident with Mr. Silver,” Billy called as soon as Flint was aboard. “Howell wants to see you, right away.”_

_With one more look back at Charleston, Flint nodded, following Billy down into the hold. Howell was along in his small corner of a medical bay and Silver was laying on the table, his left leg wrapped in bloody bandages. As soon as Howell shooed Billy away he turned to Flint, eyes wide._

“ _I can't save the leg, not with any medicine I have. Can you do anything?” he asked and Flint rounded the table to raise the bandages with trepidation. The damage was extensive, but the healing properties of his blood may be enough to partially heal the wound, at least save Silver's leg. He wasn't sure, he'd only ever used it two or three times and never on anything so severe. He didn't think that fixing one of Thomas' shaving cuts or Miranda's hand after she fell and broke a glass even began to compare to the damage that lay before him._

“ _I don't know,” he admitted. “I can try...he may still lose the leg...”_

“ _I understand,” Howell nodded. “I only thought...perhaps...”_

“ _I'll do what I can,” Flint said. “Pass me a knife.”_

_Howell nodded, handing Flint a scalpel and backing away to watch the vampire work. As their doctor he was the only one on the ship that knew Flint's true nature and from his medical studies, knew that vampire blood carried regenerations properties that not only helped slow the aging process, but could help ordinary humans heal in the right circumstances. He watched with fascination as Flint cut his wrist and dripped dark blood into Silver's mouth, eyes quickly darting to the bandages. The reaction wasn't immediate, but the blood flow had stopped and the sickly color of the skin was already receding._

“ _He may need more than one dose,” Howell predicted and Flint nodded._

“ _Have him taken to my cabin. I'll call you if anything change, or the improvements stop.”_

“You were unconscious from blood loss and trauma,” Flint said, returning to the present. “Howell is the only other one who knows what I am, he suggested that I give you my blood to see if it would heal the wound enough to save the leg.”

“Christ,” Silver muttered, his eyes wide.

“I'm sorry if-”

“Don't,” Silver said, bringing a hand up. He stepped closer and laid his hand on Flint's cheek, tilting his head up to their eyes met. “Thank you. Jesus Christ, James, thank you,” he said, leaning down and kissing Flint desperately. Flint's hand came up to curl around his neck and Silver easily slid onto Flint's lap, arms around his neck, legs spread wide across Flint's thighs.

“I want you to bite me,” Silver breathed against him and Flint raised his eyebrows.

“I already bit you, you gave me your blood when I needed it. You don't owe me anything, you know,” he said, easily interpreting Silver's words for what they really were.

“I know, but I didn't know then. I know now and I want you to, please,” Silver said, leaning back enough to catch Flint's eyes. “Unless...”

“Unless?”

“Do you want me?” Silver asked, suddenly tense and ready to pull away. Flint snorted, shaking his head and dragging Silver forward with a hand on the back of his head and kissing him deeply, rubbing their tongues together until they both moaned.

“That is never something you have to question,” Flint whispered with a grin as he broke away. “But tell me, do you want me only to bite you, or to fuck you while I feed from you?” he questioned, his voice husky. He felt Silver shudder violently against him, hands tightening around the back of his neck as Silver's hips ground forward, pressing his hard cock against Flint's stomach.

“God yes, fuck me” Silver groaned, his eyes drifting shut at the very thought, shivering as Flint's lips trailed down his jaw and neck to hover over his skin.

“If I keep biting you here it will scar,” Flint said, licking at the old bite marks, pleased with how well they were healing.

“Good,” Silver said, tilting his head to expose the still healing wound and Flint shuddered, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Silver's pulse. Just the thought of tasting him again was intoxicating, the last time he had been too hungry to really appreciate the rich taste of Silver's blood, but now it was all he could think about. He wanted to savor the sweet flavor, roll it around on his tongue as he fucked into that beautiful body, he wanted to drown in the sounds that Silver would make.

“You don't mind being marked?” Flint asked, nuzzling against Silver's neck and the other man shook his head.

“Fuck no, not when you make me feel like this,” he said, his breath already heavy and nearly panting against Flint. He was harder than he could remember and the thought of what it would feel when Flint bit into him was threatening to push him off the edge already.

“Take your clothes off then,” Flint said, chuckling as Silver scrambled off his lap and was back in seconds, fully naked. Flint hummed, wrapping his arms around Silver and running his hands up and down his spine, trailing down to his ass and gripping tightly, tugging him closer as Silver moaned.

“You're so needy,” Flint muttered, reaching for the top drawer of the desk and fishing out a small bottle of oil that he'd swiped from the kitchen a few days before.

“Only with you,” Silver chuckled. “I'm not this shameless, normally.”

“Good,” Flint muttered, pressing a slick finger inside Silver's hole, holding him tightly as he bucked back against Flint's hand. “Because if I bite you now, when it's for want and not for survival, you're mine. No one else can touch you,” he told Silver, grinning at the wanton moan that was all the response he got as he pressed a second finger inside slowly. Silver ground his hips down and his hands tightened on Flint's shoulders as he rocked against him.

“Stand up,” Flint said after another moment, pushing himself out of the chair as soon as Silver was off him and turning the other man around, pulling him back against his chest. Flint was still fully clothed and he reached between them to unlace his trousers and free his cock, pressing it against Silver's crack and rubbing as he reached for Silver's hands, lifting them above their heads to grip one of the beams over them.

Silver moaned, his knees shaking as Flint wrapped an arm around his stomach, the only thing besides his tight grip on the wood above him that was keeping him upright. He shuddered at the feel of Flint's teeth running over his shoulder, ready to beg when Flint spoke again.

“Ready?”

“Please,” Silver groaned and he felt Flint's laughter. A moment later all though fled as Flint's teeth sank into his shoulder and his cock buried in Silver's ass in one smooth stroke.

“Fuck!” Silver cried, pushing up on his toes as he arched against Flint, trying to pull him even deeper as he began to move, slowly fucking Silver as he drank from the curly haired man.

It was better than Flint could have imagined, now that he had a chance to savor. Silver tasted like sunshine, so young and strong. Flint could taste the lust in his blood and it send a shiver down his spine. Silver was rocking against him, a string of curses tumbling from him lips as he shuddered and Flint brought his other hand down, wrapping it around Silver's cock as he thrust hard, sending Silver over the edge with a scream as he came on Flint's hand, eyes rolled back in his head as his nails dug into the wood.

Flint withdrew his teeth and licked at the bite, groaning at the taste as he slammed his hips forward, chasing his own release. It only took him moments before he was shuddering against Silver, coming deep inside him as he shifted his mouth higher on Silver's neck and sucked a dark purple bruise to the surface. Silver's grip on the beam failed him and together they slid to the floor in an ungainly pile, Silver somehow ending up draped over Flint as he tried to catch his breath.

“Mine,” Flint muttered, pressing a kiss to Silver's templed before nudging the other's face up to cover his mouth in a deep kiss. Silver moaned against him, utterly boneless and spent, already on the verge of sleep. Somehow, Flint managed to maneuver them both up and to the bed, where they were both asleep almost as soon as they collapsed against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, James and Thomas back in London and Thomas finding out that James is a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas guesses that James is a Vampire. Set some time during the S2 flashbacks, after they've become an item.

“Lieutenant?” Thomas called, entering the study and seeing James standing at the window. The other man didn't respond and Thomas stepped forward, shutting the door behind him as he tried again, using a different tactic now that he was out of hearing of the servants.

“James?”

James turned slightly, movement acknowledging Thomas' presence, but he didn't look at him. His fists remained clenched against the windowsill and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Are you alright?” Thomas asked, lying a hand on his shoulder. James nodded, unconvincingly.

“I'm just feeling a little under the weather,” he muttered, voice low.

“Will you tell me?” Thomas asked, and James flinched under his hand. “You don't have to. I have a theory, but if you'd like...”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” James said quietly and Thomas chuckled, hand sliding up his shoulder to catch his chin and turn his face to Thomas'.

“Open your eyes, James,” he whispered, running his thumb over James' bottom lip. Reluctantly James allowed his lids to drift open, revealing the dim red swirling around his pupils. Thomas just smiled indulgently, not at all surprised and James was taken aback.

“You knew?”

“Like I said, I suspected,” Thomas chuckled, stepping forward so that his body was touching James. “If you thought I would be afraid, you're wrong. I know you, I trust you,” he said softly and James shuddered out a sigh. “There's nothing to be ashamed of here, anymore than there is anywhere else.”

“You're very strange,” James chuckled and Thomas shrugged.

“I prefer to think I'm far ahead of the times,” he said with a soft smile, his thumb brushing under James' eye gently.

“Hmm,” James hummed, letting his eyes drift shut as he tilted his head against Thomas' hand.

“Your eyes, is it because you haven't had blood in a while?” Thomas asked and James nodded.

“It's been over a week, I haven't had the chance,” he answered. “They raided my normal place and closed it down, and I haven't found a new source.”

“How does it work?” Thomas asked curiously, sliding forward and wrapping his arm around James' waist and drawing the other man back against his chest. He may have the literature and the lore, but no one had bothered to write down instructions for how to acquire blood on the street.

“It's like a brothel I suppose,” James sighed, leaning against him. “They're regulated in a way, you go in and pay a fee, and someone lets you bite them. They're normally people who don't react to a bite, but if you like other things when you feed, there are a number of...options available. I usually got my blood from a woman named Marie. She had three children, one of whom inherited vampirism from her husband, which is why she went to work there. She saw how hard it was for them to find the blood they needed. I hope she's alright,” he sighed.

“Is there a particular...protocol to offering someone your blood?” Thomas asked and James shifted, turning in Thomas' arms to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“No, there isn't,” he said, already knowing what the next words out of Thomas' mouth were going to be, seeing the shine in his eyes as he smiled. To James' surprise Thomas said nothing, just tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing James to chuckle.

“You don't have to offer that,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Thomas'. “You've already given me so much, Thomas,” he sighed.

“I'd hoped you'd known by now that I want to give you everything in the world,” Thomas whispered and James smiled, eyes fluttering shut as he shook his head.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked softly, wrapping his arms around Thomas and holding him tightly.

“You existed,” Thomas chuckled, stepping back and pulling James with him, guiding the other man out of the study and pulling away to take his hand as they made their way upstairs to Thomas' bedroom, locking the door behind them. James still wasn't sure it was a good idea for Thomas to share his blood but the blond man had that look on his face the brokered so argument so James just allowed himself to be maneuvered to sit on the edge of the bed while Thomas tossed his jacket and vest over a chair, tugging his cravat free and dropping it on the floor as he stepped between James' legs and brought a hand to his hair.

“You're sure?” James whispered, raising his hands to rest lightly on Thomas' hips as he tilted his head back to look at the other man. Thomas just nodded, leaning down to kiss James softly, hands bracketing his face with the gentlest touch James had ever known.

“I'm sure,” Thomas smiled. James shifted, fingers flexing as he sighed.

“Thomas, not everyone reacts the same to a bite,” he said quietly. “There's a chance I'll hurt you and I couldn't bear that.”

“We won't know until we try, and you need blood,” Thomas pointed out, voice steady, though James could hear the hint of trepidation underlying his tone. Thomas dropped to his knees slowly, bringing their eyes in line and he tilted his head to the side, his eyes brimming with trust as he pulled James forward gently.

James shuddered as he allowed the sound of Thomas' heartbeat to permeate his ears and he blood began to rush as he watched the other mans pulse beat just under the skin. Tilting his head he caught Thomas' mouth in a kiss, arm wrapping around him as a hand drifted up to Thomas' short hair to thread carefully and tilt his head as they parted. Taking a deep breath he trailed his lips over Thomas' neck to his pulse and sank his teeth in as carefully as he could.

The taste of Thomas' blood exploded over his tongue like nothing he'd ever tasted before, warming him to the tips of his toes. He could feel his hunger receding as he drank, Thomas' hand tightening on his shoulders, a low moan rolling from his throat to wash over James. He could feel Thomas' heart speeding up a little, could hear his blood rushing through his veins, could smell the tang of sweat and arousal on his skin.

“James,” Thomas managed with a shudder and James pulled back, cleaning the bite with his tongue as Thomas' hands slid into his hair, thumbs resting against his jaw as Thomas tilted his head up.

The look on Thomas' face was one so full of love and adoration that it stole James' breath, his eyes widening slightly. He thought the way Thomas had looked at him before was amazing, but nothing compared to this.

“You are so beautiful,” Thomas whispered, leaning closer to kiss James lightly, tracing his lips carefully with his tongue, chasing the metallic taste of blood with curiosity and James indulged him, opening his mouth and brushing his tongue against Thomas', shifting at the low moan that it pulled from him.

He felt like he was floating as Thomas' hands ran down his neck to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt enough so that Thomas could lean back and pull it over his head and it was only then that James realized he was hard, the sound of Thomas' heart and the taste of his blood having distracted him until now. He raised his hands to tug at Thomas' shirt and it joined his on the floor before James stood, his mouth returning to Thomas' as they both shucked their trousers and Thomas pushed him back onto the bed gently, naked bodies sliding together as they settled in the middle of the bed, still kissing.

Thomas sighed, running his hands up James' chest to his arms, tangling their fingers together and holding them over both their heads against the pillows as they moved gently against one another. Thomas had never felt so focused, so singleminded. There was nothing in the world that mattered more than this moment right here with James, nothing that could distract him, nothing that could stop him from savoring the feel of James' skin against his.

James hummed as Thomas moved against him gently, his entire body tingling at the sensations, the fresh blood bringing everything in to sharp focus, nearly overwhelming him. His fingers gripped Thomas' tightly as he arched against him, never breaking their soft kiss.

They rocked against each other, unhurried as they kissed slowly and throughly, their fingers still laced over their heads as their bodies slid together, both their senses heightened to the point that neither one needed anything else. It wasn't long before James arched against Thomas, biting down on his lip gently as waves of pleasure washed over him and Thomas shuddered, falling over the edge with him as they moved together slowly, the scent of sweat and sex permeating the room.

James grabbed a corner of the sheet and wiped them both clean as their breathing settled and Thomas sighed, shifting to the side and drawing James back against his chest, his emotions raw and ragged as he exhaled shakily against James' neck.

“I could hold you like this forever,” Thomas whispered and James sighed, tightening his arms as he threaded his fingers into Thomas', holding his arms tightly as he drifted off to sleep, no other word but _safe_ to describe the feel of Thomas wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little fluffy and almost didn't get smutty...but in the end, there was a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda finds out that James is a vampire and wants to know what happens when he bites her. Later, Thomas asks James to bite him while they have sex and smut happens. Enjoy!

“Miranda?”

“Thomas told me,” Miranda said without preamble and James raised an eyebrow at her, closing his book and setting it aside. It was one of the rare afternoons where he had no obligations and was spending it ensconced in the Hamilton's library reading to his hearts content. Thomas had been called away for some matter or other and had insisted James stay and read.

“Told you what exactly?” James asked, suspecting he already knew.

“That's you're a vampire, of course. I've read a few of the books about them, is it true that everyone reacts differently to being bitten?” she asked, her curiosity shining on her face. James nodded cautiously.

“Would you? I mean, if you'd like,” Miranda said, holding out her wrist and James chuckled.

“You might want to sit down for this,” he said, taking her hand. “The feelings are usually quite...intense, regardless of what they are. And I should warn you, it may hurt.”

“I'm too curious not to find out,” she said, sitting on the edge of the chair next to his.

Smiling James shook his head and drew her wrist up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to it before he gently sank his fangs in shallowly.

“Oh,” Miranda said quietly and James glanced up. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused before they fluttered shut and he could feel her muscles relaxing as her heartbeat slowed. Pulling away he licked her wrist clean, watching as the small holes healed over almost at once and she collapsed against the chair as he gently lowered her hand to her lap.

“Miranda?” he asked, slightly worried.

“Oh, James,” she mumbled, barely opening her eyes. “I've never felt so relaxed in my life,” she sighed and James grinned.

With a small shake of his head he scooped her up in his arms and took her to her room, depositing her on her bed and pulling a light cover over her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as her breathing evened out and she dropped into a deep and restful sleep.

“Did you bite my wife?” Thomas asked at dinner later, a smirk playing on his lips and James chuckled.

“You told her, she came to me curious, nearly demanding that I do so,” James shrugged and Thomas shook his head.

“The servants told me that you instructed them not to wake her for dinner,” he said curiously and James nodded.

“She was quite relaxed by it, I thought she deserved the restful sleep,” he said with a smile and Thomas chuckled, pushing his plate way and rising to round the table, standing beside James.

“May I take you to bed?” he asked, holding a hand out and James felt a shudder run down his spine as he met Thomas' eyes. Months they'd been carrying on behind closed doors and he never got tired of the look of want in Thomas' eyes, especially after he knew the truth, and James could never say no. Tossing his napkin on the table he took Thomas' hand and allowed himself to be led from the dining room.

They navigated the stairs as they kissed, James letting his eyes fall closed as Thomas guided him, relaxing against the other man as he distantly heard the door shut and the lock click, before his back was pressed against it gently.

“I want to be inside you,” Thomas whispered, kissing along James' jaw as he tugged at the buttons on his vest, quickly freeing him of the garment and tossing it on the floor, uncaring of the wrinkles.

“Mm,” James hummed, more than willing to go along with whatever Thomas wanted as long as the other man didn't stop touching him. His own hands reached for Thomas' clothes, making quick work of the jacket and vest, dropping them to join the growing pile of clothes as he toed off his boots while Thomas tugged the ribbon from his hair.

“I want you to ride me,” Thomas breathed against his neck and James shuddered, nodding as he reached for Thomas' shirt.

“Whatever you want,” he breathed, rubbing his nose against Thomas' ear as Thomas' hands slipped under his shirt and left trails of fire over his skin everywhere they touched.

“I want you to bite me,” Thomas said and James pulled back sharply to look at him.

Since the first time he had only bitten Thomas once more and again it had been out of necessity, given the trouble James had encountered finding a new place to feed on a regular basis. They had fallen asleep together, still fully clothed and hand't spoken of it since. Now he saw the spark in Thomas' eyes and knew that Thomas wanted to be bitten for entirely different reasons and James couldn't stop the shudder that traveled down his spine at the thought.

“You're sure?” he asked softly, brushing a thumb along Thomas' cheek only to have Thomas nod against his hand.

They undressed each other quickly, the need to feel bare skin suddenly overwhelming and Thomas shoved James back, chuckling as he hit the bed and bounced slightly, scrambling up the mattress to lay in the center of the bed, hand drifting to his hard cock as he watched Thomas dig in the side table for the vile of oil they kept there for occasions such as this.

“You're so beautiful,” Thomas mumbled as he crawled onto the bed, kissing James deeply as he coated his fingers in oil and trailed them down James' chest, past his cock and lower, catching James' moan as he rubbed them lightly over the sensitive skin, pressing one finger inside as James arched, hand tightening on his cock. Thomas carefully spread James open with his fingers, working the oil inside him gently, stretching the muscles as James ran his other hand lazily up and down Thomas' cock, just enough to tease him.

“That's very distracting, dear,” Thomas said lightly, suppressing a shudder as James trailed his fingers around gently, his grip occasionally tightening. He just smirked and Thomas curled his fingers, rubbing his fingers against those magical nerves inside James and drawing a sharp gasp from him.

“Fuck, can I?” James said huskily and Thomas nodded, pulling his fingers free as they clumsily switched places, Thomas laying on his back and James straddling his waist, Thomas' cock pressed against him, creating delicious friction every time James moved his hips. He moaned, reaching for the oil as Thomas watched him wide eyed, fingers tight on James' waist. He bit his lip as James poured oil on his hand and reached behind himself to slick Thomas' cock before lifting himself up and lining him up, slowly lowering himself onto Thomas with a long groan. He pressed back against the pressure, his muscles twitched as the head of Thomas' cock slipped past the tight muscles and James sank down in one smooth slide, clenching his muscles and causing Thomas to gasp.

James moved his hips slowly, drawing off Thomas' cock before he slid back down, slowly at first then harder as the sensations built him. He cracked his eyes open to see Thomas watching him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open a little as he panted, forcing himself not to buck his hips up against James. He wanted James to use him, to take his pleasure at his own pace and James seemed to read this on his face, smirking as he rolled his hips suddenly, rising and slamming back down, grinning as Thomas' eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped, muscles shuddering under James' thighs. He continued the same rhythm until Thomas was begging beneath him, almost incoherently.

“James,” Thomas pleaded and James smirked, pausing as he revealed one pointed fang, causing Thomas' breath to catch. Slowly, James bent over, his eyes never leaving Thomas' as he licked a warm stripe across Thomas' chest before scraping his teeth gently over the skin an inch or two above his nipple. He rotated his hips in small circles, hands tightening on Thomas' waist as he rode him slowly, deliberately, giving no warning as he sank his fangs in, eyes closing as the taste washed across his tongue.

Thomas arched against James, slamming into him, scrabbling to plant his feet on the bed so he could push up into the other man and James moaned, grinding his hips back as he sucked the blood from the bite on Thomas' chest, his head spinning at the combination and he shuddered when Thomas gripped his hips tightly, fucking him hard as the man below him came with a shout, burying his cock so deep inside James that his eyes rolled back in his head as he came, mouth drawing away from Thomas as he clenched down hard, a trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Thomas muttered some time later and James pried his eyes open to see Thomas staring at him openly, his gaze torn between wonder and adoration. With a smirk, James leaned down to lick away the blood that had seeped from the wound, carefully cleaning the skin around it before sitting up. Thomas groaned as they shifted, his softening cock still buried in James.

“You missed a bit,” Thomas whispered, brushing a thumb along the small trail of blood and hooking it into James' mouth, who let his eyes flutter shut as he sucked Thomas' thumb clean.

Thomas hummed as he pulled James down to lie on his chest, content just to lie there until they were forced to move, be it an hour or a day later. James just sighed, nuzzling his head under Thomas' chin, arms wrapped around him as he reveled in the feel of Thomas' arms around him, the sensation having lost none of it's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to SilverFlint in the next two chapters then we're into ot3 territory! 
> 
> So I imagine Miranda's reaction is something like really good weed. Having never had really good weed I don't know but anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to the SilverFlint. This chapter, while not devoid of biting, is devoid of vampire bites. 8D

“What are you thinking about?” John asked, gazing at the fire before them, taking a drink from the bottle in his hand. James sighed, rubbing his hands over his head, suddenly missing his hair.

“Things best left forgotten,” he murmured.

“Thomas?” John asked with a sad smile and James nodded, still a bit disconcerted that after only a year John could read him so well. He'd shared the story not long into what they had begun back in the doldrums and John had simply nodded and held James a little closer after that. The weeks had carried on as they fought to bring Nassau its independence and James was so tired now, all he wanted to do was walk away and leave it all behind.

“Is there any chance that he's alive?” John asked after a while. “Is there any chance that it was a lie?”

James signed, rubbing his eyes as he accepted the bottle John held out for him and he shrugged his shoulders. “I suppose it's possibly, but...it's been so long now, why would...if he were alive, if I were to find him, how could he forgive me for leaving him? Besides...” he said, raising his eyes to look at John pointedly and John returned the shrug.

“It's not written that we're meant for forever,” he said quietly.

“You think I'd let you go even if I found him?” James asked, his eyes widening with disbelief. John just stared at the fire, reaching for the bottle, which James held out of his reach, causing the other man to raise his eyes and glare.

“You've no reason to keep me around,” John muttered, reaching for the bottle again, leaning forward enough that James grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer, pulling him until John was settled on his lap. He set the bottle aside and slid his hands into John's hair, turning his head so their eyes met.

“I love you,” James said gently. “I'm not letting you go.” He ran one hand down John's face to his neck, brushing a thumb over the scars of the bite mark that rested near the base of his throat. “Nothing is going to separate us now,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to John's neck.

“Mm,” John mumbled, his skin tingling. It was nothing like the bite itself, but the scars, he'd discovered, were incredibly sensitive on their own and he could feel himself hardening. He felt James chuckle against him as his own body reacted to their close proximity and John smiled.

“I want you,” he whispered against James' ear, feeling a shudder go through the other man as he nodded, gently pushing John off his lap.

They held hands all the way back to the small bungalow James had been given, only spotting one sentry as they moved through the dark and John bolted the door behind them after they had slipped inside, while James lit the single lamp, casting the room in a soft glow.

“That's not big enough to fit us both,” John chuckled, nodding to the cot and James grinned, grabbing the straw stuffed mattress, blanket, and pillows and tossing them on the floor, making a nest out of them that he sank into before he tugged off his boots. John followed suit, tossing his coat aside as well before he joined James on the ground, falling easily into a slow kiss as James' fingers twined in his hair, rubbing circles on the back of his neck and pulling a soft moan from him.

“What would you say if I asked you for something different?” James whispered against John's lips, his other hand drifting under John's shirt to touch his warm skin softly.

“I suppose it depends,” John muttered, shifting so he was sprawled across James' lap, arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed softly, breaking apart now and then to press their foreheads together before their lips returned to each other.

“Hmm,” James mumbled, not elaborating as he broke the kiss gently to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it away as John did the same, sighing softly when James pulled them together, skin sliding against skin as they held each other carefully.

They had been together many times in the months since their first encounter in the doldrums, some fast, some slow, but none had ever been quite so unhurried as they were tonight, fingers exploring every inch of skin carefully, even though they had already long memorized one another.

“What do you want?” John asked distractedly, his mouth trailing along James' shoulder. James sighed against him, suddenly unsure.

“I...” he started quietly, smiling apologetically when John pulled back to scrutinize him.

“James?” John asked quietly, his hands coming up to bracket James' face softly, tilting his head so their eyes met.

“I want you to...” James managed and John's eyes widened, suddenly understanding.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly and James nodded, fingers tightening around John's waist.

“Please,” he whispered and John nodded, kissing him so softly James thought he might cry from it.

“Lay back,” John whispered against his lips and James leaned back against the pillows, relaxing as John kissed him deeply, desperately, as he shifted their hips slotted together just right and they moaned, hard lengths rubbing together through their trousers.

John spent long minutes kissing James as he lay pliant beneath him before he scooted down, laying kisses all along James' chest, stopping to lick around his nipples before he continued, swirling his tongue in James' bellybutton before he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down his legs, grinning when James' knees fell apart as soon as they were free, fully exposing his hard cock to John's hungry gaze.

John sat back on his heels, eyes drinking in the sight of James laying before him, legs spread wide, one arm thrown over his head as the other rested on his stomach, his eyes burning into John's. John rested his hands on James' knees and trailed them up his thighs, brushing past his hard cock, not quite touching him as James moaned and arched toward the touch, his eyes rolling back in his head. Smiling, John leaned down and pressed his mouth against James' hip, biting gently before he carefully kissed his way to the light red curls that surrounded James' cock, nuzzling them gently before he raised his head, pulling James into his mouth, moan matching the man below him as he savored the heavy feel of James' cock on his tongue.

He sucked James down all the way, until his nose was buried against the other man's stomach and swallowed, dragging a gasp from James as he arched his hips, pressing deeper, fucking John's mouth when John tugged his hips, encouraging him. Blindly John reached for the bottle of oil with one hand popping the cork and tipping some onto his hand before setting it aside where hopefully it wouldn't be knocked over. Pleased that James sufficiently distracted fucking his mouth, John let his slick fingers drift, circling James' hole softly before he pulled his mouth away at the same time he pressed one finger inside, the most delicious sounds of pleasure falling from James' mouth as both his hands dropped to John's hair, gripping tightly as his hips jerked wildly.

“Fuck, John,” James moaned, hips chasing John's finger as he pulled his hand away, then pushed back in, continuing his slow movements until there was almost no resistance at all and he slipped a second finger in, James' grip on his hair tightening as his head fell back, mouth open and eyes screwed shut as he panted, his whole body shuddering.

“Is this what you wanted?” John whispered against his thigh as he worked his fingers slowly. “To be at my mercy?”

“Yes,” James whimpered, his hips pressing down as John carefully added a third finger, lips descending to the head of James' cock and sucking it gently as he twisted his fingers, brushing inside James just right as the other man arched off the makeshift bed, biting his fist to keep from screaming.

“Please,” he whimpered and John pulled away agonizingly slowly before he stood on shaky legs, shucking his own trousers as he reached for the oil again, James hands stopping him before he could slick it over his cock. John's eyes fell shut as James licked him, before sucking his cock down hungrily, as deep as he could go and he moaned, his hips twitching forward as James sucked him lightly.

“Jesus, James,” John moaned, pushing at the other man's shoulder, trying to nudge him away. If he didn't he was going to come down James' throat and as appealing as that was, he would rather be inside him. Seeming to understand, James pulled away with one final lick and fell back against the pillows, hooking one leg around John's waist and spreading himself wider in invitation.

John shuddered at the expression on James' face and quickly spread some oil over his cock, shifting to he was lined up with James' hole, leaning down to seal their mouths together as he pressed forward slowly. They both heaved out shaky sighs when John was seated all the way, his skin flush with James as he rocked forward slowly, just barely moving.

“Fuck you're beautiful,” James mumbled, tracing his hands along John's face, his shoulders, and down his back to hold him tightly. John shuddered, pressing a kiss to James' shoulder as he pulled back slowly, pushing in at a pace that had them both shuddering, gasping against one another.

“Was this how?” John asked, not really able to form coherent words, but his ever present curiosity simmering just below the surface. “With Thomas?”

“Most often,” James said with a soft smile, moving his hips in time with John's slow thrusts. “I've missed it,” he admitted. “As much as I've enjoyed everything else, I've missed this feeling.”

John nodded, bending his head to kiss James, his tongue dancing out to lick his lips and slip inside, rubbing against James' tongue as he changed his pace, still withdrawing slowly but pushing in faster, tiling his hips just right and drawing a cry from James with every thrust.

“I love you,” John whispered, his head buried against James' neck. “I love you so much is scares me. It terrifies me how much I feel for you,” he said softly, his fingers tightening on James' thighs, pulling his knees up to deepen the angle and James shuddered, head tilted back as he fought not to scream loudly enough to waken the entire camp. “I've never felt so consumed by anyone in my life.”

“God, John,” James gasped, unable to do more than lay there and pant as the other man slid against him, his whole body shuddering with each movement, floating on a haze of pleasure unlike any he'd felt in a very long time.

“I want to come inside you,” John whispered and James nodded desperately, his breath speeding up as he felt his stomach tighten. He was so close, had been for so long, he felt like one more movement would send him careening over the edge.

John stilled for a moment, holding himself back before he took a breath and pulled out, slamming back into James hard and fast, the angle slightly awkward with their chests pressed fully together and not able to get as much leverage as he would like, but he wouldn't part from James for anything, the feel of his skin was too perfect. He let go of one hip as James moaned beneath him and slid his hand up to the back of James' neck, gripping tightly as an idea struck him. James shuddered, seeming to understand as he tilted his head to the side and John sunk his teeth down, biting and sucking a bruise as James arched and tensed, coming between them with a gasp, his muscles clenching down on John and pushing him over the edge, shuddering as he came deep inside James.

They lay like that, panting, for long minutes until finally they were able to crack their eyes open and smile softly at each other, leaning together for lazy kisses before John pulled back slowly, curling against James' side as he grabbed a discarded shirt and wiped away the mess, before they curled around one another and drifted off to sleep without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John breaks the news that Thomas Hamilton is indeed alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, somewhat violent sex ahead, just in case that bothers anyone.

If he could only reach them before it was over, he might have a chance to talk James down. He didn't think that the men had a chance in hell of actually hurting him, but five against one, vampire or no, were not odds that John liked. His stomach twisted as he remembered the words spilling from him lips, the instructions to kill Captain Flint making him sick even as he spoke them. No one could know he didn't mean it, no one could know it was a ruse to buy him time to find James, to get away from a crew that was seconds from stringing him up, pirate king or no. He hadn't missed the look in Billy's eyes and he wasn't going back, not without James, not without this settled.

He followed the sounds of fighting through the dense jungle, bursting into a clearing, his pistol raised as James let the last of the men sent after him drop to the ground, drained of blood.

“James,” John said, shaking as he lowered the pistol, letting it drop from his fingers with a dull thud. He had come this far to earn James' trust, he wasn't going to ruin it now, not when they were so close.

James growled as he turned and advanced on John, his fangs bared and his eyes redder than John had ever seen, despite the blood that coated his mouth and chin. This was anger, not hunger, and it made John tremble.

“James, it's me,” John said softly, holding up a hand as James crowded into his space, brushing the taller mans chest, settling solidly over his heart.

“I don't fucking care,” James growled, arms gripping John's upper arms tight enough to bruise. “You fucking betrayed me, John, you sent men to kill me.”

“James,” John said tightly, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. “I found him,” he whispered quietly and James' eyes snapped to his, the color draining from them as they widened, his grip slackening.

“Say that again,” he demanded, dragging John closer.

“I found Thomas,” John said softly, raising his hand to brush along James' jaw. “He's alive.”

“You're lying,” James snapped and John shook his head.

“I'm not, he's in Savannah, on a plantation,” he told James quickly and James took a step back, looking over him.

“Why should I trust you?” he asked quietly, eyes betraying his hurt.

“Can you not see it was all a ruse? I had to get away from them, I had to find you. I never expected you to take the chest and run, I never expected any of this to go this far.”

“You underestimated me.”

“Yes,” John nodded. “Yes, I did. A mistake I won't soon make again. But now I want you to come with me, I want to leave this awful place and sail away from here, I want to forget any of this ever happened and leave them to their fucking war. I want no part in it anymore.”

“And what about me? I've dedicated more than ten years of my life to this fight,” James growled and John smiled softly.

“You spent ten years fighting for Thomas,” he pointed out. “Wouldn't you rather find him, instead of continuing on this path of destruction?”

James considered him for a long moment, not daring to let himself hope. It had been so long, so much pain. He didn't think it was possible.

“He's really alive?” he asked finally, ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him to believe it with all his heart. He couldn't, if it wasn't true he couldn't bear that pain, not again.

“I sent a man, after I found out about the place. He's there,” John promised. “Come away with me, we'll go find him together,” he said softly, reaching a hand out toward James, not touching but leaving himself open, giving the next move to the other man.

“How do we get out of here? We can't crew a ship with two, even if we could clear one of the ships in the bay of its men,” James asked, resisting the urge to take John's hand.

“There's a sloop anchored on the other side of the island,” John told him, jerking his head to the west. “We can slip away and be halfway to Georgia before any of them know. Please, James,” he pleaded and James closed his eyes, biting back a sigh as he nodded finally.

He was so tired, and what John was offering him, a chance at peace with no more fighting, it was too tempting to turn away from. He loved John, he trusted him, and the prospect of Thomas being alive, it was too much to resist. Opening his eyes again he reached out for John's hand and tugged him close, sealing his mouth with a deep kiss, fangs digging into John's bottom lip as the other man hissed, hands gripping James' arms as he arched against him.

“Fuck, James,” John moaned, his head dropping back as James dropped his mouth to the scars on John's neck and slid his fangs into them, reopening the wound as one hand twisted in John's hair, holding him still as he drank his fill. When he pulled away, licking over the fresh puncture wounds, he tightened his grip on John's hair as he kissed him again, his other hand sliding down the back of John's trousers to grip his ass tightly, dragging their bodies together.

“James, we don't have time,” John gasped, his hips moving uncontrollably against James, the effects of the bite rushing through his blood and making him tremble.

James ignored him, turning him and pressing him against a tree as he tugged John's trousers down far enough to spread him open and he reached around, John's hot mouth closing around his fingers as soon as they were in reach. John moaned around his fingers as James tugged at his own trousers just enough to free his hard cock and he pulled his hand away, pressing his slick fingers into John swiftly, knowing the stretch was probably hurting the other man but too far gone to care. By the way John was moaning and canting his hips back, he didn't care either and James pulled his fingers away to press his cock forward, drawing a hiss from both of them as he pushed inside, the drag of not enough moisture painful to both of them, even if it was exactly what they needed.

“Fuck,” John gasped, hand falling to his own cock as he tugged it free, stroking it as James pushed against him, the friction of his short hard thrusts more than enough to have John screaming in less than two minutes, come painting his hand white as he gripped himself tightly, clenching around James as he grunted, coming deep inside John, head spinning as he dropped his forehead between John's shoulders.

“I'm sorry,” John muttered, resting his head against the tree in front of him, eyes closed. Behind him James shuddered and pulled back as gently as he could, both of them gasping as he slipped free of John's body, carefully righting their clothes as John wiped his hand on some leaves and tucked himself back into his trousers.

“I'm sorry too,” James muttered, drawing John into a tight embrace and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I should have trusted you.”

John nodded against him, his arms around James. Tilting his head, he glanced back toward the bay, hearing shouts heading in their direction.

“We need to go,” he said quietly and James nodded, drawing away and retrieving his sword before they headed into the jungle, away from the remains of their crew, their lives, their war. For them it was over, no matter what happened now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a bit shorter but! Up next is The Rescue!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue! With some sweet fluff that might give you gun disease. But oddly for this chapter THERE IS NO SMUT.

“How do we do this?” James asked softly, only loud enough for John to catch his words.

They were perched high in a tree, overlooking the plantation below, the lanterns of the night guards moving back and forth along the perimeter, a tight pattern that left little room to sneak past.

“You're a fucking vampire, can't you...kill them all?” John asked, frustrated. He had hoped that the plantation wouldn't be this well guarded, that it would be easy to sneak in and spirit Thomas away in the dead of night. James just raised his eyebrows as he glanced down at the younger man.

“Really?” he muttered. “That's the best idea you have?”

“I'm working with rather limited resources here,” John muttered, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted, only having slept a few hours in the days it took them to sail to Georgia, then walk inland a ways to the plantation. He'd been too scared of James changing his mind, of turning around and going back to Nassau that he'd hardly been able to fall asleep. Not only that, but as much as James had often reassured him that nothing could separate them, he was terrified what would happen when they rescued Thomas, what it would change between them. He knew James had loved the other man long before he'd ever met John and that insecurity had been eating away at him for the last several days.

“I don't think that this idea is going to work,” James sighed. “Unless you really do want me to kill them all. I'm certainly hungry enough,” he muttered and John rolled his eyes, some of the anxiety disappearing as he tugged up his sleeve up and offered his wrist to James.

“No murder,” he muttered. “Eat before you go rabid,” he said, waving his wrist until James took it with a roll of his own eyes and bit down gently, pointedly ignoring John's shudder as he drank. He felt a little better when he was finished, his head not quite so cloudy and he twisted his fingers into John's as he glanced at the dark plantation again, an idea striking him.

“You could pretend you brought me here to have me incarcerated,” he said, glancing down at John. “It would be easier to break out from the inside, especially with someone on the outside.”

“What?” John muttered, shaking himself as he looked at James with glassy eyes. James chuckled and leaned down to the lower branch, one hand gripping the tree trunk tightly to keep him seated as he kissed John senseless, swallowing the other mans moans.

“Better?” James asked with a smirk as he pulled away and John nodded, taking a deep breath before he opened his eyes, once more focused on the task at hand.

“So, you think I should send you inside that hell hole?” John asked, squinting at James in the dark.

“I can obviously find Thomas easier than you could, and escape with him if I had to, and we're not going to through that,” he said, nodding to the guards. The security was worth of a prison, showing what the true nature of this place really was.

“You're insane,” John shook his head and James chuckled.

“Yes, but as you also just pointed out, I'm a vampire. If I have to kill every single one of them to get Thomas out, I will. But,” he said quietly, catching John's eye. “I think there's been enough killing in his name, don't you?”

“What do you think he'll say when he finds out everything you've done?” John asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of James' hand.

“I don't know,” James said softly as he sighed deeply, glancing up at the stars and shaking his head. He closed his eyes as he focused on John's hand in his, letting the steady feel of his heartbeat calm him.

Eleven years he'd been fighting to bring down the people who took Thomas from him. He'd started with Alfred Hamilton and then when he'd found out Peter Ashe's part in it, he'd delivered his revenge swift and sure and now, here they were at the end of the road. A place he'd never expected to be. He had truly believed all these years that Thomas had died in Bedlam, that he was gone forever.

He knew it would be difficult, that things would be so different, especially now that he was unwilling to let John go, but he supposed Thomas would understand. After all they had shared, all they'd been through, Thomas wasn't going to begrudge him finding love again. Honestly he was more worried about how Thomas would take the news of Miranda's death. The fact that he'd failed to protect her in the end.

“James?” John asked quietly and James shook himself, opening his eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I'm only thinking,” James sighed. “It's been so long, I don't even know what to say to him. And I know you're scared, but I meant what I said the day we buried the treasure. I won't let you go, no matter what happens.”

John shuddered, tightening his hand, as he sighed. “I don't mean to worry,” he said softly. “Only I know how much you hated me to start with,” he grinned and James chuckled.

“You're still a shit, if that's what you're wondering,” he grinned and John shook his head, the two men sharing a quiet laugh in the night.

-:-:-

“This man is to be held on the authority of the governor of Port Royal. He's a known pirate and very dangerous,” John said, holding himself as straight as he could, itching in the stolen woolen Navy uniform. James was doing his best to ignore the other man, wondering if the thoughts running through his mind were anything like what Thomas thought the first time they had met. He suspected they were likely fairly similar and distinctly involved peeling John back _out_ of the crisp blue and cream.

“Prisoner have a name?” the guard at the gate grunted and John took a deep breath.

“James Flint,” he said and the mans eyes widened, darting between John and James rapidly before he signaled two of his guards to grip James' arms tightly.

“And you brought him here? Alone?” the guard demanded and John cut James a scathing look.

“He killed the other three before I managed to subdue him,” John said, interjecting a weariness into his voice that James suspected was not entirely faked. It was almost over, he reminded himself. They were almost free.

“Lucky you survived,” the guard said, jerking his head for the other two to take James inside. He caught John's eye as they dragged him through the gate and nodded. John tilted his head a fraction before he turned back to the guard, presenting him with forged papers instructing that James be held until he was sent for to be put on trial for his crimes.

Once they were inside the house, James was locked in a small room on the second floor. They removed his chains and bolted the door, causing him to chuckle. He broke the lock as soon as the guards were out of earshot and made his way down the hallway to the stairs, slipping back to the ground floor with ease. Some days being a vampire was incredibly useful, especially since he had heard the sound of Thomas' unchanged heartbeat ten paces from the house, near a partially open window on the west of the building. His own heart had sped up and it took every ounce of restraint not to go ahead and kill every guard in sight and rush to Thomas.

He reached the room and glanced around before he slipped inside, spotting Thomas on the far side, curled on the window seat with a worn book in his hands and James felt his heart shudder at the sight. He could feel Thomas' heartbeat from all the way across the room, like he was standing next to the man.

He looked so much older, his blond hair fading to grey and his face worn from the sun and the hard labor. There were wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth and across his forehead and it struck James that he himself must look so much older now, after the last eleven years. Up to a point his vampire blood had allowed him to age more gracefully, and indeed he was almost twenty years older than he appeared, older than he claimed, but only now was be beginning to feel it. He clenched his fists and took a breath, Thomas still not having noticed his presence.

Not knowing where to even begin looking for the right words, James simply crossed the room and sat on the window seat across from Thomas, reaching out and resting a hand on his ankle. Thomas stiffened, hands tightening around his book as he looked up, his eyes widening as he took in James' face, recognition blooming across his features as his mouth hung open a little. James gave him a small smile, brushing his thumb back and forth, feeling and hearing Thomas' heart speeding up.

“I'm sorry I'm late,” James whispered at last and the next moment his arms were full of Thomas and he sighed, closing his eyes as he held the other man tightly.

“God, you're real,” Thomas whispered against him, hand cradling the back of James' shaved head.

“I'm real, I'm here,” James said soothingly, brushing his hand up and down Thomas' back. “I'm so sorry.”

“They told me you were dead,” Thomas said, pulling back enough to meet James' eyes. “They said your ship was caught in a storm during the crossing. That you were lost.”

“They told me you killed yourself in Bedlam,” James whispered, fingers stroking Thomas' face as he smiled.

“Where have you been?” Thomas nearly sobbed and James gave him a sheepish look.

“Have you heard the stories of a pirate named Flint?” he asked quietly and Thomas nodded before his eyes widened.

“ _You?_ ” he asked, his eyes suddenly brimming with delight. “You're Captain Flint?”

James nodded and Thomas laughed, the first real laugh he could remember in years as he dragged James closer and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“We're getting out of here, tonight. I have someone on the outside...it's a long story, there's a lot to tell you, but he's...” James paused, not sure how to tell Thomas, but it seemed he didn't need to. It seemed Thomas could still read him like an open book as he leaned back and scrutinized James' face.

“Is he marked?” Thomas asked softly and James nodded, half surprised and half expecting Thomas' quiet smile. “Good,” Thomas whispered. “Good, I'm glad you weren't alone.”

“Thomas,” James said with a deep breath, preparing himself to speak about Miranda. “There's more...I know who betrayed us to your father. It was Peter Ashe.”

Thomas' face hardened. “I wish I could say it was a surprise,” he said softly. “Did you?”

“He's dead...he killed Miranda,” James managed finally and Thomas bowed his head, heaving out a long sigh. After a moment he raised his head and nodded slowly.

“Was she happy, at least? For a time?” he asked and James nodded slightly.

“I believe she was as content as she could be, she missed you every day. And I was...absent,” he said softly, regretting so many choices he had made over the years in that moment. “I killed your father,” he admitted and Thomas bit his lip, as if he were biting back a smile.

“I knew he was dead...pirates, I was told. I'm glad it was you,” he said and James sighed, sad to find that familiar darkness in Thomas, who had always shone like the sun, but how could he blame him? They had all had their lives destroyed by Alfred Hamilton. Anyone who went through that and didn't have a speck or two of darkness in them in the end was someone James truly would like to meet one day, if only to ask how.

“What's the plan to get out of here?” Thomas asked a moment later, his face stoic as he pushed aside the shock of seeing James, the news of Miranda, of how his father really died. Those were matters that could be lent emotion later, when they were free of this place.

“The third night bell, there's only one guard at the north wall. I'll take him out, John will have horses waiting for us,” James said quietly and Thomas nodded.

“I only have a few things,” he said softly, his material possessions consisting of three books and a change of clothing, easily wrapped in a sheet and tied up for carrying.

“Good, the faster we can move, the easier this will be,” James said, giving into the urge to lay his hand against Thomas' cheek, smiling softly when the other man let his eyes drift closed and leaned against James hand. “I missed you,” James whispered, tears suddenly blurring his vision as Thomas' eyes popped open, already misty.

“James,” Thomas whispered and then he was leaning forward, James meeting him halfway as they kissed desperately, all their feelings pouring into the simple touch, the last ten years laid bare in an instant.

“I'm sorry,” Thomas whispered, pulling away after a minute. “I-”

“Don't,” James whispered. “He knows everything. He's the one who found you,” he said softly, knowing exactly what was running through Thomas' head. “If we must talk about this, we do it later. Go get your things, meet me by the back door when you have everything.”

“Come with me?” Thomas whispered, his voice shaking as his hand tightened on James'. “I don't want to let you out of my sight. I don't want to wake up and you're just in my head again.”

James watched him for a moment, heart clenching as he imagined everything Thomas must have been through and he nodded, standing and pulling Thomas up and into a tight embrace.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he promised and Thomas nodded, burying his face in James' neck.

-:-:-

The escape was easier than they had anticipated, the guard already halfway to passed out with drink when James struck him over the head with a wooden post he'd pulled from the ground and John's grinning face appearing from the dark leading three horses. James had bit back a comment about his thievery, but John had read it in his eyes anyway and chuckled, shoving James lightly before he mounted the lightest horse, trotting east as James and Thomas followed. By the time they heard the alarm bells sounding on the plantation they were already well away, heading for the sloop that was tied up in a small inlet on the coast.

When they had reached the inlet and let the horses go free to return to their stables John paused, hands on his hips as he looked Thomas over with curiosity. Thomas returned the gaze steadily until James noticed and bit back a chuckle.  
“Thomas Hamilton, meet John Silver, the eternal thorn in my side,” he said, huffing when John stuck his tongue out and winked.

“And a week ago he was trying to kill me,” John said, causing Thomas' eyes to widen as he stared at them.

“It's a very long story,” James said, jerking his head toward the sloop. “One better saved for a time when there are not people looking for us.”

Nodding in agreement the other two got into the boat as James cut them free, taking the rudder as John dropped the single sail and set them moving out of the inlet and into open water, turning north once they were nearly out of sight of the land.

“You tried to kill him?” Thomas asked finally, breaking the silence and James signed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We've had a very...”

“Strange?” John interjected and James cut him a glare.

“I was going to say tumultuous,” James muttered, rolling his eyes. “Relationship. It started when he stole a treasure map from me.”

“And you tried to kill me,” John smirked and James shook his head.

“Well you proved useful in the end, didn't you?” he said and John grinned. Grumpy as he felt after too long a day and too much emotional upheaval, James was relieved that John had gained back some of his former lightheartedness.

His own heart felt lighter than it had in years, as if all the horrors of the war for Nassau had been left behind, vanished like smoke in the night. He glanced to the side, seeing Thomas staring ahead at the water and he carefully reached for his hand, twining their fingers together. Thomas looked at him, startled, and James smiled softly. Thomas returned the smile tentatively, calm relieve washing over him as he sighed, following James' gentle tug until he lay with his head pillowed into the other man's lap and drifted off to sleep with James' fingers combing through his hair as they sailed. John glanced at them from the prow of the sloop and smiled softly at them before he turned and adjusted the rigging.

James just sighed, wondering how long it would be until the inevitable conversation arose between the three of them. Leaning back against the hard ship bench, he allowed his mind to drift into a space of nothingness, reveling in the feeling of finally being free and content for the first time he could ever truly remember in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go, and I promise there is smut there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the OT3 smut. And as my sister said, it is both filthy and fluffy. Enjoy!

“He's very young,” Thomas muttered softly, carefully wrapping his arms around James' waist, and hooking his chin over the shorter mans shoulder, following his gaze into the room where John slept soundly in the middle of the large bed.

“He makes me feel young,” James said with a sigh, tilting his head to rest it against Thomas'. “You know I'm much older than even you.” Thomas just hummed quietly.

They hadn't talked about 'it' since they had escaped Savannah and sailed up the coast to the French Colonies in Quebec, purchasing a house and a large tract of land where they could have their privacy until they decided what they would do next, be it return to Europe or stay there. The house had been silent the first few days, while they all slept away years of exhaustion and ate their fill of the food they had loaded an entire wagon with, the remains of the Urca gold that James had taken when they fled put to good use.

The first night, James had been asleep almost before his head hit the pillow, only stirring blearily later when John crawled into his arms, not waking at all when Thomas had wandered to the door, pausing long enough the John had stirred and beckoned him to join them. It had been a surprise, albeit a pleasant one, when James woke in the morning in a tangle of limbs. They had spent their days talking and sharing stories and every night after that they had all ended up in the large bed in the master room, whether from the beginning of the night or after one of them had woken from a nightmare, but they always woke in the morning or early afternoon tangled together.

One morning James had woken early and went for a walk, returning to find John curled up on Thomas' chest, Thomas' hand drifting through his hair as the other man gazed out the window. He hadn't been able to explain the feeling in the pit of his stomach but if pressed he would say that it was hope, plain and simple. They were beautiful together and while the subject hadn't yet been broached, and James could see that while they were being careful around one another, they were obviously being drawn together by some invisible pull, with only James in the middle to prevent them from crashing together.

“You're going to need blood soon,” Thomas whispered and James shuddered, nodding as his thoughts returned to the present. It had been nine days since he'd been to the nearest town, where there was a discreet blood supplier in a dark alley near the western edge of town, and he'd had his fill there, enough to keep him going for two or three weeks, but he was beginning to feel the craving again, especially when he spent his nights sleeping between John and Thomas.

“Things have changed,” he whispered back, just as softly, not wanting to wake the man sprawled out on the bed, his bare back on display as he hugged a pillow close, snoring lightly and hair falling over his face. If James was one to use the word 'adorable' it would certainly apply here.

“You said he was marked, I assume you've fed from him?” Thomas asked and James nodded. His hand dropping to Thomas' wrist, his thumb running over the scars that still rested there. It was Thomas' own mark that James had left on him right before he'd left for Nassau the first time, before it had all gone wrong.

“Our ship was stranded in the doldrums, I hadn't had blood in almost three weeks I think,” James sighed. “He realized what I was, he offered it to me. Probably saved half the crew by keeping me from going rabid.”

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed and a wicked thought suddenly crossed James' mind, not really registering before it was falling from his lips.

“You haven't seen how he reacts to a bite,” James smirked, turning his head to catch Thomas' eye and Thomas chuckled.

“I'm guessing it's rather intense?” the taller man asked and James had to bite back a laugh as he settled more securely into Thomas' arms, a genuine smile on his face as his mind drifted back through the months.

“That's one word for it,” he nodded, eyes on John's bare back, watching the rise and fall of it as he felt his blood stirring at the thought. Their physical relationship had been put aside since the incident in the woods and he missed it, missed the feel of bare skin against his. As tangled as they slept, they had all three been well covered, since Quebec was much colder, being so much further north, and it had been hard to keep the chill out of the large house without servants to keep the fires stoked throughout the day.

“What do you want?” Thomas asked softly and James sighed, having no answer for that particular question. Or at least, not a simple one. He wanted them both, just as he'd once wanted both Thomas and Miranda, before he and Miranda had drifted apart. He just didn't know how Thomas or John would feel about it and he was unsure of his footing for the first time in a very long time.

“I don't know,” James admitted quietly and he could feel Thomas smile against his neck.

“I have an idea,” Thomas said quietly, fingers catching James' chin to tilt it to the side enough that Thomas could kiss him deeply, their first kiss since the plantation, surprising James slightly. Thomas had always been so much more open in his affections, he supposed it was really only a matter of time. He'd seen Thomas cast him looks now and again, but they had all been so tired that no one had opened the discussion of where any of them stood with each other. It seemed it was still something that wasn't actually going to be expressed in words and James found he didn't really mind. He never needed words with either of them before, why should he need them now?

He whimpered when Thomas pulled away fully, leaving James leaning against the doorframe weakly, eyes locked on the other man as he crossed the room and slid onto the bed, one hand on John's shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in his ear as John stirred. From this distance it would be easy for James to hear what they were saying softly to each other, but he was curious enough to wait and not eavesdrop. Even more so when John pushed his hair back and glanced over at James as a wicked smirk formed on his lips.

John's smirk widened as he rolled on his back, one arm thrown over his head as he raised his eyebrows at James, beckoning him over with a single look.

“What are you whispering about?” James asked with a shaky breath as he pushed himself off the doorframe and came over to the bed, allowing himself to be pulled between them as Thomas' arms wrapped around him again. John didn't answer, just leaned up and kissed James deeply, drawing him down so James' weight rested fully on top of him, moaning softly as James slid his tongue into John's mouth almost immediately.

“Just the fact that you're hungry,” John smirked as he pulled away, lips trailing across James' jaw as the other man shuddered.

“Are you conspiring something?” James managed as Thomas' hands found their way under his shirt and he sighed, nuzzling against John's hair contentedly. Thomas leaned over him and began to whisper a string of filthy things that ten years ago would have left James blushing bright red, but now they reduced him to shaking with need as he nodded, wanting everything Thomas was describing to him. He jumped when John bit down on his shoulder softly and Thomas' hands tightened on his stomach before pushing up, forcing them to separate so he could rid James of his shirt.

“You're alright with this?” James asked the man beneath him and John bit his lip, glancing over James's shoulder at Thomas.

“If you are,” he said softly and James let out a shaky breath, nodding before he glanced over his shoulder. Thomas' eyes were intent on John and James carefully settled back on the bed as Thomas leaned over him, one hand leaving his skin to slide carefully along John's jaw and pull him into a soft kiss.

John moaned as his eyes slid shut, his grip tightening where his hands rested on James' forearms. That seemed to answer James' question and he reached for John's trousers, tugging the strings until they sat loose around his hips before he reached a hand inside, pleased when John arched against him, moaning into Thomas' mouth and causing the other man to moan in return, one hand curling into John's hair as James watched, his cock throbbing.

They broke apart and Thomas leaned down to kiss James throughly, mapping the inside of his mouth with his tongue as John pulled at James' trousers, pulling them away and leaving him bare. After long minutes of languid kissing Thomas pulled away and leaned back, tugging the bedside drawer open and reaching inside.

“Were you planning this?” James smirked as Thomas passed him the jar of oil, one eyebrow raised as Thomas blushed slightly.

“Possibly,” he said evasively, tugging his own shirt over his head as John chuckled, leaning back against the pillows.

James nearly growled, reaching for Thomas and dragging him close, kissing him hungrily as he tugged at his trousers, pleased with the sound of ripping fabric as somewhere behind him, John laughed. A moment later James had Thomas on his back, fully naked, and was kissing a trail down his chest, stoping to suck each nipple into his mouth gently before biting down, just the way Thomas had always liked. He was rewarded with Thomas' fingers scrabbling against his head and a few muttered curses about his hair, which he ignored as he moved further down, licking across Thomas' cock as he reached for the jar that had been abandoned on the sheets.

He heard them both moan when he slid one finger into Thomas and he glanced at John, who was watching them with rapt attention, his eyes wide as he lazily stroked his cock, his trousers gone completely now. He caught John's eye and grinned, shifting slightly so his hand was even more on display for John to see and he timed the movements of his fingers with those of John's hand on his cock. John caught on quickly and he returned James' grin, slowly speeding his hand up and watching James' fingers match the movement, Thomas' hands gripping the sheets tightly as he moaned, pushing his hips against James' hand as the movements slowed again and James carefully added a second finger, dropping his mouth to Thomas' hip to suck gently, drawing the blood to the surface, so close he could almost taste it.

Distracted from John, he crawled up Thomas' body again, his hand never stopping it's slow movements as he drew Thomas into a long kiss before dropping his mouth down to lick his collarbone.

“You're still so beautiful,” James whispered against Thomas' skin, working his fingers gently, feeling Thomas stretch around him as he thrust his hips down, desperately seeking more friction.

“Are you going to bite me?” Thomas asked with a smirk, still far too composed for James' liking. James shifted, feeling John draping himself over his back, head poking over his shoulder with curiosity as he wrapped his arms around James' chest.

“Would you like that?” James whispered and Thomas nodded, his blue eyes locked on James as the other man trailed his lips up Thomas' chest to his neck, gently tilting his head to the side. He wasn't too bothered by the extra weight on his back but he grunted when John began to wiggle, leaning over him until he could reach Thomas, kissing him fleetingly and distracting James entirely from what he'd been about to do.

Blinking to clear his head a moment later he smirked, pressing a kiss to Thomas' neck before sinking his fangs in, eyes dropping shut as Thomas' blood poured over his tongue, bringing the memories rushing back as if he were living them all over again. Eleven years hadn't changed him at all. He still had the same rich taste, the same joy and passion humming through his soul and James moaned as he felt Thomas arch against him, hands coming to his waist to grip tightly. He curled his fingers lightly and he heard the two men break apart as Thomas cursed loudly. Grinning, James pulled back as he licked the wound, gazing down at Thomas and feeling a wave of smugness washing over him at the dazed look on his face.

“Come here,” Thomas said breathlessly, dragging James down to kiss him, tongue searching for the tang of his own blood on James' lips as he moaned, arching his hips against James hand. James only half noticed the weight of John vanishing again as he kissed Thomas, all thoughts fleeing as he sank into the haze of feelings swirling around him. When they broke apart with a gasp Thomas tugged at James' hand, silently begging him for more and James shuddered, reaching for the oil.

He met John's eyes briefly, the other man sitting back, one hand back on his cock and a smirk on his face and James chuckled as he made a shooing motion, silently telling them to continue as he watched. James held John's eyes as he dipped his fingers in the jar and slicked his cock, rubbing along it lightly and watching John's breath grow heavy before he returned his gaze to Thomas, who was watching them watch each other with lidded eyes, eyes that drifted shut when James laced his left hand with Thomas' right and pressed into him slowly, his blood singing at the noises falling from Thomas' lips. He paused when he was fully seated until Thomas's grip on his hand tightened, asking him to move, and James obliged.

They moved together slowly at first, tender movements that had them both gasping for air. Then Thomas reached out a hand for John and drew him closer, pulling him down to kiss him slowly, throughly exploring the younger mans mouth as James' rhythm faltered watching them. Thomas pulled away to smirk at James, pushing at him a little until he sat up, making room for Thomas to pull John across his chest in front of James, tugging his hips forward until he could get his mouth around John's cock.

John moaned as his head fell back and James shuddered, hooking his hands under Thomas' thighs and pulling him up. James shuffled onto his knees, Thomas' thighs draped over his as he thrust in sharply, loving the sound of Thomas gasping around John's cock and the moan it drew from John as he leaned back, his hands on Thomas' thighs for support. James' eyes drifted shut as he moved, his forehead resting against John's back, between his shoulder blades, only forcing them open again when he heard John gasp harshly.

“Fuck,” John moaned, pushing back against Thomas' hand, which had found its way to his ass, fingers slick with oil, teasing him as Thomas sucked just the head of his cock lightly, driving the dark haired man wild. James watched for a long moment, pausing his movements fully seated in Thomas as he reached up and pushed John's hair aside, catching Thomas' wide eyes as he sank his fangs down into John's shoulder, shuddering as John arched against him and his blood flowed over James' tongue to mix with the taste of Thomas that still lingered. He had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head as John slid himself back, cock slipping free from Thomas' mouth as he pressed every inch of his back fully against James chest, his slick hole rubbing along Thomas' cock, causing the other man to tilt his head back with a deep groan, his hands gripping John's hips tightly.

Through his haze of pleasure James grabbed for the oil and reached between him and John to slick some over Thomas' cock, holding him steady as John sunk onto him with a long moan, shuddering when James withdrew his teeth and licked the bite gently before thrusting sharply into Thomas, causing him to arch up into John, ripping loud gasps from both of them, the feeling of power nearly overwhelming him.

“James,” Thomas muttered, reaching for James' hand where it rested around John's waist. “Get out of your head and fuck me,” he groaned and James dropped his head against John's shoulder, the words sending a wave of lust over him as his hips jerked, developing a steady rhythm of short hard thrusts that had them all moaning.

“Fuck,” John groaned, his head tilted back, resting on James' shoulder, hands still on Thomas' thighs as he raised himself and sank down sharply in time to James' thrusts.

“James,” Thomas groaned and James smirked, recognizing the shudder in Thomas' voice that meant he was on the very edge.

He lifted Thomas' hand to his mouth, quickening his pace as he sank his fangs into his wrist, determined to make Thomas come, and was rewarded only a few sharp thrusts later when Thomas arched with a groan, his whole body tensing as he shuddered. John ground down on him with a long moan as he tightened his muscles, riding Thomas through his climax. James shook, trying to hold himself back and failing when Thomas clenched around him, the heat, the pressure and the taste of Thomas' fresh blood too much as his release washed over him, drawing a surprised gasp from him as he came deep inside Thomas. John shuddered between them as James came back to himself and he dropped a kiss to the other mans shoulder.

“Turn around,” James whispered against John's ear and he nodding hazily, sliding off of Thomas with a shudder, and the blond man scooted up the bed so he was resting against the headboard, drawing John against his chest as his hand dropped down the other man's body, easily pressing two fingers into him and causing John to arch against him. James leaned down and nipped a trail up John's leg before settling on his elbows, hands under John's ass as his mouth descended on John's cock, sucking him lightly as he ran his tongue up and down, humming at the taste. John moaned wantonly, one hand reaching up to grip the back of Thomas' neck while the other dropped to James' head, thumb rubbing over the short hair that had finally began to appear again.

“James, please,” John groaned and James chuckled, humming around John's cock as he drew him deeper, swallowing around him as Thomas pushed his fingers up in short hard movements, drawing a whine from John with every stroke as he was pushed deeper into James' mouth. James pulled away to the sound of John's whine, moving down his thigh to just above the artery, where he wouldn't do any serious damage, and sank his fangs in, sucking the blood from his leg hard and fast, holding John tightly as he writhed.

“Oh fuck, James, please, fuck, fuck, fuck!” John screamed and James pulled away from the bite, licking his lips as his mouth descended on John's cock again, swallowing once around him as he fell over the edge, coming deep in James' throat as James moaned around him. Thomas wrapped his arms around John tightly, kissing along his shoulder, licking at the bite James had left there earlier and John arched wildly, his cries loud enough to carry throughout the whole house, if there had been anyone else there to hear.

As he came down and James let his cock free with a slick pop, John turned his head and Thomas instantly sought out his mouth, kissing him deeply as his hands stroked up and down John's chest, nails scratching lightly as James rested his cheek on John's hip to watch them. When John pulled away, his face still hazy with pleasure, he looked down at James, his mind obviously working as he brought one hand to James face, eyes serious.

“Can we keep him?” John whispered, brushing his thumb over James' cheek and James snorted with laughter, unable to believe the turn his life had taken in the last three weeks. Shaking his head as he leaned his forehead against John's stomach his chuckle turned into a full throated laugh before he pushed himself up enough to kiss John, then leaned around him to kiss Thomas just as deeply.

“I'm keeping both of you,” he warned them. “And there's nothing you can do about it.”

“I'm alright with that,” John smiled as they all slid down the bed together, Thomas pulling away briefly to retrieve the heavy covers from the floor where they had been kicked earlier, covering the three of them as John settled against James' chest, James' hand in his hair as he sighed contentedly. Thomas curled around John's back, his other hand reaching for James as their legs tangled together in a jumbled mess. They shared a smile over John's already sleeping form, not needing words as they both drifted off to sleep.

Perhaps one day they would need words, perhaps one day they would have to talk about the ten years that passed and how it changed them, but for now, for this moment, all they needed was to know that they were together, and nothing could tear any of them apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add a couple small snippets to this story later, but I'm trying to call it done at this point. This is where I was aiming it, and 16k later, I made it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
